


love is always there

by thunderashepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BioWare, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderashepard/pseuds/thunderashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the love of shepard and garrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is always there

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic, all the characters belong to bioware and the pic belongs to some one else. tell me what you guys think and ways i can improve it.

Love is always there.

By  ThunderaShepard

  Just a short story on the romance between female Shepard and Garrus.

I do not own the characters they are owned by bio ware and the picture belongs to someone.

 

The way she looks at him with those hazel eyes of hers and she stares into his icy blue eyes. He knows how she fell in love with him and she does also. Ever since they first met on the citadel when they were both after seran. She loves everything about him from his fringe to his scar to his blue colony marking .Also down to his three finger hands and down on to his spurs. To his personality she likes best.

He loves every inch of her. From her hair to her very surrportive waist. But he loves all just the same.  

 

Garrus and Shepard love each other not from the differences of hate from their races but from trust and honesty built by friend ship built on love and that of the war that brought them closer together. They have forever and the future to think about they may even find out what a turian human baby looks like.


End file.
